El Plateado Pasado del Osito de Itachi
by Kyara Athena
Summary: Esta historia, revelará el impactante pasado de una leyendo, un mito, un dios entre los ninjas. El objeto de todos sus deseos, su más grande anhelo... sí...el Osito... Crackfic Kakashi&Osito XDSummary completo adentro


Nas!!

Antes de leer más, para poder entender esta historia, antes debes ver:

"El osito de Itachi" de RuikaU

Un pequeño Crackfic-Oneshot, de RukiaU que es necesario leer para poder estar al tanto de todo lo que respecta a El Osito. No se arrepentirán de leerlo, se los aseguro yo, que nunca he sido muy seguidora de este tipo de fics y que ahora, inspirada en el, me he animado a escribir uno propio basado en su crackidea original XD

Ahora sí...

Esta historia, revelará el impactante pasado de una leyendo, un mito, un dios entre los ninjas. El objeto de todos sus deseos, su más grande anhelo... sí...el Osito...

¿Cómo fue que llegó el Osito a manos de los Uchihas?

¿Qué fue de el antes de estar en sus manos?

¿A quién perteneció?

Conoce este y otros secretos más, que por fin son puestos a la luz. No solo del Osito más célebre y codiciado, sino también del copy-nin más famoso de todo el mundo shinobi; Hatake Kakashi. XD

**Desclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto creó el mundo de Naruto, y según sé; Taniuskey mencionó al osito e Ito Miura le llamó sexy. La perversión original es de RukiaU y la perversión derivada de su perversión,_ esa_; si que es toda mía XP.

**Advertencia: **

**- **Contenido erótico no recomendable para menores de 13 años, cardiacos o diabéticos. XP

- **Y**_**aoipeluche**_ presente. XD

- oh! por cierto, esta historia puede no coincidir con la línea del tiempo o historia real de

Naruto...pero eso no la hace menos cierta XD.

Y ahora si, sin más demora KyaraAthena presenta...

**El Plateado Pasado del Osito de Itachi**

Hatake Kakashi era un joven con un futuro prometedor, ya era ANBU y mantenía un record impecable en sus misiones.

Lo que nadie sabe es que Kakashi tenía un osito.

Sí, un osito, El Osito, suavecito y abrazable, pero sobre todo; un osito muy, pero _muy sexy_.

Kakashi recuerda con melancolía el día en que conoció al que fuera Su Osito... Era una lluviosa tarde de verano, en que, para refugiarse del "diluvio"; entró en una librería.

Nunca había entrado a un lugar semejante, era un ninja; así que pensaba que los libros no servían para nada, que era muchísimo más útil un shuriken. Pero de todas formas no pudo evitar pasearse por los estantes llenos de esas "cosas con hojas y muchas letras".

Mientras miraba distraídamente algunos libros de colores brillantes, su ojo gris oscuro se encontró de pronto con algo divinamente inesperado... dos ojitos de plástico, puros e inocentes... castos, lo veían fijamente desde uno de los estantes.

Era un Osito de peluche, que lo deslumbraba con su belleza... su belleza taaan _sexy_.

A Kakashi, esa mirada le pareció suplicante, llena de ternura y se apresuró a preguntarle al vendedor de la librería si el Osito estaba en venta.

El vendedor, no muy amablemente, le dijo que si no lo estuviera, no estaría en un estante, pero que para poder obtener al Osito, había una condición...

Kakashi, impaciente, preguntó cuál era esa condición, y por alguna extraña razón no podía esperar a llevarse consigo al Osito.

El vendedor, contestó finalmente que para poder llevarse al Osito, debía comprar uno de los libros de colores brillantes que Kakashi había visto momentos antes.

Este, aliviado por la simplicidad de la condición, sacó el dinero para pagar el libro sin siquiera ver el título... _"Icha Icha __Begins__"_... y los metió en su bolsillo.

El copy-nin salió corriendo de la librería con el Osito en brazos, bien pegadito a su pecho, para que no se mojara ni le diera frío. Iba con una expresión muy feliz pues sus pequeños ojitos cafés lo veían alegremente y su pequeña boquita, apenas perfilada; parecía sonreírle.

Unas calles después, ambos; Kakashi y el Osito, llegaron al apartamento del primero, que apenas entró; se tiró en un pequeño sofá de su sala, aún sosteniendo al Osito en un caluroso abrazo, pero al mismo tiempo sintió el libro que aún estaba en su bolsillo; enterrarse en su pierna, así que lo sacó de ahí y vio por 1er. vez con curiosidad el libro que había comprado solo para poder tener al Osito a su lado.

- Icha...Icha...begins... - murmuró intrigado el peliplateado.

Invadido por la curiosidad, Kakashi soltó al Osito y lo puso sobre sus piernas para poder echarle un vistazo al libro de un color naranja chillón.

Leyó las primeras 5 hojas con un gesto sorprendido, casi asustado.

A las 10 hojas soltaba pequeñas risitas nerviosas.

A las 20 hojas sus pupila estaba dilatada, leía con avidez y de cuando en cuando le lanzaba miradas pervertidas al Osito que solo le respondía con sus ojitos puros e inocentes... castos... pero _sexys_...

A las 40 hojas Kakashi ya no podía contenerse más, debía poseer al Osito, hacerlo suyo, tocar y sentir toda esa piel afelpada, tan suave y tersa, tan tentadora, debía ser el dueño de toda esa sexualidad que emanaba inconscientemente ese Osito... ese Osito tan _sexy_...

Kakashi dejó a un lado, sobre una mesita, el libro naranja, casi con reverencia y en cambio sujetó al Osito fervientemente y se dirigió a su recamara donde lo acomodó sobre las sábanas de su cama, separándose de su contacto solo para poder deshacerse de su uniforma ANBU que cubría su cuerpo, que sofocaba su piel.

Cuando hubo quedad por fin libre de la asfixiante tela, descubrió que el Osito ahora mostraba una mirada sensual, casi con lujuria...

Kakashi no se reprimió por más tiempo, e hizo suyo al Osito no una, sino muchas veces.

Disfrutó de cada centímetro del Osito y estuvo seguro de hacerlo gozar a él también...

Esa fue una noche muuy larga y ambos terminaron rendidos, exhaustos por tan incesante y agotadora actividad, por tanta y tan increíble pasión... es que el Osito, además de _sexy;_ es insaciable... y Hatake Kakashi; irrefrenable...

De esa noche en adelante, Kakashi y el Osito morían de placer todas las noches y revivían con el amanecer.

Kakashi pasaba todo el día leyendo su Icha Icha Begins, y otros más Icha Icha que fue comprando poco a poco, para poder practicar con Su Osito todo lo que leía.

Siempre ansiaba probar nuevas cosas con Su Osito. Y éste siempre estaba gustoso de que el joven ANBU las probara en él.

Es que Kakashi es excelente en la cama... en la cama y en muchos otros lugares más...

Algunas veces lo sacaba a pasear, y terminaban en ardientes encuentros en algún callejón oscuro o parque desolado...

Pero no todo era candente pasión y felicidad para Kakashi y Su Osito... no.

Los demás ANBU había llegado a ver al Osito de Kakashi y aún a pesar que no haber leido Icha Icha; lo veían con deseo. Envidiaban a Kakashi, a su suerte de poder compartir su lecho con ese Osito taan _sexy..._

Hasta el Hokage enviaba a más misiones que nunca a Kakashi para quitarle tiempo con Su Osito y planeaba complicadas trampas y estrategias para poder secuestrarlo y hacerle cosas que un Hokage no debe hacer, ni siquiera pensar en hacer con un Osito... con el irresistible y _sexy_ Osito de Kakashi.

Sí, Hatake Kakashi recuerda el día en que conoció al Osito y los momentos felices e inolvidables que pasaron juntos con melancolía... pues debido a los problemas que surgieron, Kakashi se vio obligado, en una fría mañana de invierno; a abandonar a Su amado Osito... para poder salvarlo de las garras urgidas de sus otros compañeros ANBU y del mismísimo Hokage de la Aldea de Konoha.

Esa fría mañana de invierno, Kakashi dejó a Su Osito sobre la oscura roca donde se gravan los nombres de los ninjas muertos en batalla.

Con una última caricia, se alejó con tristeza, sabiendo que nada sería lo mismo sin Su Osito, que su cama estaría terriblemente vacía sin su deliciosa presencia.

Solo le quedarían sus libros, sus preciosos Icha Icha para recordarlo, para leer y poder imaginar todo lo que quisiera hacer con él pero que ya nunca más haría...

Cuando se enteró, como buen ANBU que era, de que Su Osito, había caído en manos de Uchiha Sasuke, se sintió inquieto, pero más que nada muy celoso... ¿Acaso ese mocoso podría darle todo lo que necesitaba Su Osito¡Claro que no! Quien sabe que clase de sufrimientos estaría pasando su querido y _sexy_ Osito.

Sabía que el niño Uchiha estaba por entrar a la Academia ninja, así que convenció a Iruka, con una laarga y desgastante noche como precio, (Iruka puede llegar a ser muy exigente) para que lo pusiera como sensei del equipo donde quedara Sasuke.

Intentó ser un buen sensei para ganarse la confianza del mocoso y así poder aprovechar alguna oportunidad en que se distrajera para quitarle a Su Osito... para Recuperar Su Osito más bien.

Pero luego sucedió todo eso... Recibió la peor noticia de todas... !!Su Osito había sido secuestrado¡¡

Ahh...y también un clan entero había sido asesinado... Pero lo importante era!!Que Su Osito había sido secuestrado¡¡

Sasuke había acudido a el, lloriqueando y diciendo que su hermano mayor se había llevado a _su_ Osito (!!que descaro¡¡ pensó Kakashi, pues era _SU_ Osito) y de que "de paso" mató a todo su clan para que nadie quisiera quitárselo después.

Kakashi estaba furioso, ahora Su Osito estaba en otras manos, unas manos que sabe kami que le estaban haciendo al pobre y _sexy_ de Su Osito... !!Ese maldito de Uchiha Itachi lo pagaría¡¡

Pero el Hokage también se había enterado de todo esto por supuesto, así que impidió a Kakashi salir en busca de su Osito, para tener más oportunidad de encontrarlo antes y así por fin hacer todas esas cosas malas que había planeado para ese Osito _sexy_.

Desesperado, Kakashi encontró su última esperanza en el rencoroso y vengativo mocoso... Sasuke buscaría a su hermano por el robo del que erróneamente decía ser _su_ Osito... ahh, y también por todo eso del asesinato de su clan...

Por eso, Kakashi ignoró al resto del equipo #7 y entrenó con esmero al mocoso Uchiha. Hasta le enseño el Chidori para que pudiera derrotar a su hermano y traer de vuelta al Osito, a Su Osito taan _sexy_.

En ese momento, Kakashi se lo arrebataría de sus sucias manos y volvería a hacerlo suyo como todas esas noches en su departamento...

Kakashi todavía va al memorial. Cualquiera pensaría que solamente está viendo los nombres escritos en la piedra negra, pero en realidad recuerda a su Osito.

Siempre llega tarde a donde quiera que va porque siempre se queda pensado en Su Osito, todo se lo recuerda, todo le recuerda a Su Osito que aunque no a podido recuperar, que todavía no ha podido sentir en sus brazos nuevamente, solo le queda esperar a que ese mocoso lo traiga devuelta, a Su Osito, ese Osito tan irresistiblemente sexy...

-------------FIN-----------

(N/K [Nota de Kyara...XP : Dato Curioso: La palabra sexy se repite en este fic 12 veces. XD)

Espero les haya gustado, es mi 1er. crackfic!! gracias RukiaU-san por la inspiración que me regalaron tus crackfics y me llevaron a escribir este.

Me honraría saber su opinión, así que ya saben, clic en Go, y les regalaré una galleta XD, posiblemente quepa en la unidad de cd's ¿no creen? XP tengo de chispas de chocolate...

Nos estamos leyendo, hasta entonces...

Ja Ne!!


End file.
